ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dita Morgan
Dita Morgan is an English wrestler and model who moved to the USA to follow her dreams to be a wrestler. She was an ECFW Diva and is a former ECFW Women's Champion. Dita is known as a bit of a scrapper, she has always had to fight for what she wants and she's not scared of putting herself on the line to do it. She never backs down from a fight and isn't afraid to play dirty if she needs to. Her friends call her crazy for her highflying moves and willingness to do anything to win, but she doesn't care as she loves being in the ring. In 2008, her career was interrupted with a driving DUI incident and visits to rehabilitation facilities. This only confirmed some of the rumors which had been circling on the internet, that Dita had fallen back into her party girl ways. When ECFW closed Dita took a back step from the ring and worked on other projects before taking time out from the spotlight. In 2012 she returned to the ring. History Born 2 May 1985 the youngest of five children and raised in London, Judita Rose Morgan has had a mixed and disruptive up bringing. When Dita was four years old, her father left the family, she hasn't seen him since. Dita grew up with her mother and siblings in a working class home moving around for most of her childhood. Dita attended 13 schools, including Brookfield Primary School, Bradon Forest Secondary School, Hill House School and Bedales School and was expelled from several of them for disruptive behavior. She dropped out of school at age fifteen, not wanting to "spend a third of her life preparing to work for the next third of her life, to set herself up with a pension for the next third of her life" After her family went to Ibiza on vacation, Dita told her mother that she was staying with friends but remained in Sant Antoni de Portmany instead. She earned money by working at a Plastic Fantastic record store and dealing ecstasy to the nightclub goers. At 18 she found work in a local bar in the evenings, during her time there she met Marcos Bright who asked if she had ever seen a wrestling show. When she said no he asked her to come along to one of his promotions and soon she was hooked. Under Marcos’s advice she cleaned up her act, stopped dealing and taking drugs and signed up to the gym; then she started off as a valet and then worked her way up to working in the ring. During her ring time Marcos expanded his ‘business’ got Dita involved in the drug scene again, using her old connections she soon was running drugs again for Marcos and got herself involved in situations which could have been a threat to her life. While working with Marcos Bright she moved in with him and the two began a relationship and soon became engaged. After a year living with him Dita found out her had been seeing another girl on the side; but not just any girl Dita’s best friend at the time. She packed up her things and moved out. She went back to working at Plastic Fantastic record store; during this time she was sleeping on the floor in the office. Dita started to became bored of Ibiza, during the day she worked at the store and at night she stayed in watching TV. One night while watching the sports channel she came across the ECFW show Tuesday Night Terror. She was fascinated by the ECFW Divas not only were the stunning but incredible in the ring, she realized this is what she was missing and what she wanted back in her life, so she took what she could carry in a suitcase and left Ibiza and got on the first flight to the US and never looked back. Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling On July 8, 2007 After a week of travelling she made her way to ECFW headquarters and sat in the lobby until the receptionist finally gave in and let her see Nick. During this meeting Dita signed a contract with ECFW Since her arrival Dita has faced several ECFW Divas including Layla Monroe, Tatium Tyler, Maxie Fox, Viper Venom, Misty Hilton, Brianna Hilton, Kitten Charrington and Angel Gattina. Dita recently said "I came here to wrestle I know I don’t fit in with the normal diva look, I’m hardly just T&A I am well aware I don’t fit in to the whole eye candy look; I don’t think I ever will… I’m well and truly grounded and I’m more than happy to step in that ring with anyone" Her first few months in ECFW didn’t create a huge impact but she stuck to her guns and kept working hard. Soon she had a large fan base and under the guidance of her friend and manager Kat Westwood. On March 1st 2008 at King of Kings Dita beat Courtney Bell to become the ECFW Women’s Champion. During this time Dita’s behavior became erratic, she was often seen out all night at clubs with Kat Westwood. Dita soon fell into the media scene and was often snapped by paparazzi. Responding to the media’s portrayal of Dita as a ‘Party Girl’ Kat Westwood commented ‘People say, ‘oh, she just parties all the time’. No! We’re just going out and having fun’. Even though she successfully held on to her title in matches during this time period her behavior soon caused a problem for those she worked for, it was noted she was late tot he arena on several occasions. Early April 2008 Dita was hospitalized, her representative at the time, Kat Westwood, saying ’She was over heated, dehydrated and exhausted’. In a letter which ended up leaking on the internet, Co - General Managers for EFCW Kitten Charrington and Donny Downfall called Dita ‘irresponsible and unprofessional’, they mentioned ‘various late arrivals and absences from PR events’ and that ‘we are well aware your ongoing all night partying is the real reason for your so - called ‘exhaustion’. Dita returned to ECFW and while there became close to fellow roster members The AKA, during this time it was also noted she started to train alongside Shadow. On May 3rd 2008 at Cyber Carnage VII Dita lost her title to Arkia Fisk. After losing her title Dita seemed to go into self-destruct mode and ignored calls and cut off any contact with everyone apart from Kat Westwood. On May 7th 2008 Dita was arrested, alongside Kat, for DUI. Dita attended her court date and entered into rehab, she broke ties with Kat Westwood. She completed rehab in time to appear on the last ECFW show. ECFW closed its doors in July 2008. For the next year Dita travelled alongside Shadow, until she pulled a disappearing act and has rarely been seen in public since but has appeared in a handful of designer advert campaigns. Finishing & Signature Moves ''Finishing Moves'' Down Time A standard Facebuster also known as a Jumping facebuster involves the wrestler grabbing hold of the opponent's head / hair and jumping down to their knees, forcing the opponent's face into the mat. Kiss of Death Dita grabs her opponent and tilts her backwards before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. After releasing the kiss, Dita lets go of her opponent who is stunned and shocked, whilst in this state Dita delivers a spinning roundhouse kick into the head, knocking the opponent out cold. ''Signature Moves''' *''Springboard Roundhouse Kick *''Tiltawhirl Side Slam'' *''DDT'' *''Scoop Slam'' *''Elbow Drop'' *''Tornado DDT'' *''Power Bomb'' *''Headscissors Takedown'' *''Clothesline'' *''Bulldog'' *''Russian Legsweep'' *''Back Dody Drop'' *''Spinebuster'' *''Spear'' Championships and Accomplishments *ECFW Women's Champion ( 1 March 2008 - 3 May 2008) *ECFW Diva of the year 2008 *ECFW Most Improved Wrestler of the Year 2008 *ECFW Heel of the Year 3rd Runner up 2008 Personal life Dita hasn’t seen her father since she was four, her relationship with her mother and siblings is also strained and Dita sometimes finds it easier being on her own, time with the Morgan family often leads to arguments. Dita still owns shares Plastic Fantastic record store. She has a star tattoo design on her wrist which she got the night she won the ECFW Women’s Championship. On coming to America she says "Yeah, it will be a lot of work to make it in America and ECFW, but you know you can't expect for things to just happen without working. I left school when I was 15, and I've been working on this pretty much ever since. And it took me six years to get where I am and it wasn't easy, you know. Well, it wasn't that hard either but.. it was.. yeah. It wasn't easy-peazy". While in ECFW Dita became close to fellow roster member Shadow. And while both have been asked the details of their relationship neither has put a label on it. Since 2009 Dita has been slightly absent for the spotlight, she has taken time to travel and work on herself. In late 2011 it was rumored the Dita had been spotted in the crowd of a London wrestling promotion which featured Shadow and Slade Craven on the card. Since then Dita has been seen training at a local gym. Arrest, Rehab and Community Service On May 7, 2008, Dita lost control of her Mercedes-Benz convertible and struck a curb. Police found "additional contraband" in the car - which was tentatively identified as a "usable" amount of cocaine. After receiving treatment for minor injuries, Dita was arrested on a charge of driving under the influence of alcohol. The passenger in the car was her best friend Kat Westwood. On May 10, Dita, accompanied by her attorney, surrendered herself to be fingerprinted and photographed. She was released on her own recognizance and assigned a court date of May 22. On May 22, 2008, it was announced that Dita would serve 10 days community service for her DUI arrests. She will also be on probation for a maximum of three years. Dita was also ordered to complete an 18-month alcohol education program, pay hundreds of dollars in fines and must complete a three-day county coroner program in which she’ll visit a morgue and talk to victims of drunk drivers. On May 25, 2008, Dita entered the Cirque Lodge, a drug rehab, alcohol and addiction treatment center in Sundance, Utah. “It is clear to me that my life has become completely unmanageable because I am addicted to alcohol and drugs,” Dita said in a statement released by her publicist. After a 30 day program Dita left Cirque Lodge clean and sober, she was able to compete in ECFW’s final show. Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012